Marneus Augustus Calgar
' ' :"We are the Ultramarines, the Sons of Guilliman. Whilst we draw breath, we stand. Whilst we stand, we fight. Whilst we fight, we prevail. Nothing shall stay our wrath." ::— Marneus Calgar, Chapter Master of the Ultramarines Chapter Chapter Master Marneus Calgar of the Ultramarines, the Lord of Macragge Marneus Augustus Calgar is the current Chapter Master of the Ultramarines Space Marines Chapter, Lord Defender of Greater Ultramar and the Lord of Macragge, capital world of the Realm of Ultramar in the Eastern Fringes of the galaxy. He was the first known Space Marine to undergo the arcane process to be transformed into an even more potent Primaris Space Marine. To know the deeds behind the legend of Marneus Calgar, one would have to journey into the depths of Macragge's fortress-monastery, the Fortress of Hera. At its heart lies a vault where records are kept of the labours performed by the greatest heroes of the Ultramarines. Thus far there are twenty-eight volumes dedicated to Marneus Calgar alone in this sanctum, a tally twice that of any other Ultramarine save Roboute Guilliman himself. Since rising to the rank of Chapter Master, Marneus Calgar has employed his flair for tactics in campaigns without number. Calgar does not throw his men uselessly at the foe, for he understands that while victories may begin with the general, it is the troops that carry the day. Calgar's men follow him not merely out of duty, but out of the unshakeable loyalty that his presence inspires.Though famous as a general, the Lord Macragge is no stranger to personal valour. It was Calgar who led the breaching assault on the Hive Ship designated Behemoth Primus -- one of the first actions of its kind against the Tyranids. They also show it was Calgar who held the gate alone against the Greenskin horde for a solar night and a day at the Siege of Zalathras. He leads from the front, the better to inspire his warriors -- when the endgame of his strategy is imminent, he leads his noble Ultramarines into the heart of the enemy's lines, crushing all resistance with pitiless efficiency. Even with Roboute Guilliman's recent resurrection, the people of Ultramar know they owe much to Calgar, and regard him as the epitome of Mankind's will to endure and triumph. In Marneus Calgar they have a leader who will fight until the stars turn cold, not only for the Lord Commander of the Imperium and the immortal Emperor, but for Mankind itself. At some point during this period, Marneus Calgar became the first traditional Space Marine to undergo the surgical process required to be transformed into a Primaris Space Marine. Despite the fact that Belisarius Cawl himself would perform the procedure, Calgar was warned there was a 61.6% chance of failure and death, as the process had not yet been perfected. Calgar was cut open from crown to heel and then the three additional Primaris gene-seed organs, the Magnificat, the Belisarian Furnace and the Sinew Coils, were implanted within his body. To jump-start the transformation process, his metabolism had to be shut down and restarted. Though he was clinically dead for over twenty solar minutes, the Belisarian Furnace eventually activated and restored Calgar to life. Though it was far from easy and extremely risky, Calgar proved to the other traditional Space Marines that a new path was possible for the Adeptus Astartes. After his transformation, Calgar began to wear the Armour of Heraclus, a specially-crafted suit of Mark X Gravis Power Armour now sized to fit his larger, Primaris frame. Category:Who's Who Character Guide Category:Space Marines